Magic: The 6th Dimension
There are thousands of accounts explaining what Magic is, and its functions, but in truth, none are fully correct, but likewise there are very few that exist that don't contain some shred of truth to them. Despite all attempts to explain something that is completely beyond human comprehension, nearly all explanations of magic lack one thing: they forget that the fact that Magic and Science are closely intertwined. Magic, quite simply explained is a dimension of the universe, a fabric, if you will, woven through and around everything, abiet in varying degrees. Just a quick recap on dimensions, we'll walk through them until we work our way up to the Sixth: Magic. The first dimension is made up of several points configured in a straight line, so a Line or a line segment. The Second Dimension is a line squared, so a Square. The Third Dimension is a square squared, so a Cube, a box. The Fourth Dimension has been named Time, by H.G. Wells. His hypothesis is that the next sequential Dimension is the Duration of an object, so it's Duration through Time. The Fifth Dimension, as written in A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle, is Time and Space Squared, which creates a phenomenon known as a Tesseract, which is complex enough to merit it's own explanation. Finally, we arrive at the 6th and (at current) final dimension, known as Magic. If the dimensions are studied, it can be seen that each dimension uses all previous dimensions in new ways. A square contains 4 lines, a cube consists of 6 squares (or 2 squares and 4 lines), a segment of time has to have something contained within in order to be considered time, so on and so forth. Magic, being the final dimension, contains all the others within it, allowing manipulation and reconfiguration of all the other dimensions. A straight line from the first dimension is just there, you can't do anything with it besides recongize it's existance. But once you apply the second dimension, you can change the location of said line, rotate it, curve it, make it a circle, and add other lines. This is just by adding one dimension, imagine what it may be like to manipulate it with 5. In essence, Magic may be considered as the largest doll of a Russian Stacking Doll set, with each representing a dimension. All other dimensions are contained within it, meaning that all things exist within the essence of magic (although to varying degrees). It acts as a fabric woven through all things, each a little bit different, heavily comparable to DNA; each having its own code. You might tap into the 'fabric,' but that doesn't mean you understand it. The more you know, the more you can understand the magic laced through something, thus, the more you can do with it. Think of it as a person (the magickster) manipulating other people (the objects recieving the magic). The more the manipulater knows of and understands the other people, the more he can make them do; their fears, their loves, what drives them to do what they do: it's all very much the same as magic and how understanding causes one to be able to manipulate or change things by taping into the fabric of the world, and moving it, changing it, or even "re-writing" it to his will. Below are some of the more common Schools of Magic: *Abjuration *Alchemy *Alteration *Destruction *Divination *Elemental *Enchantment *Illusion *Manipulation *Necromancy *Runic Magic *Transmutation